18 marca 1989
thumb|left|100px 7.00 TTR: Matematyka, sem. IV — Ciągi rozbieżne do nieskończoności 7.30 TTR: Język polski, sem. IV — Sceny symboliczne w „Weselu" 8.00 „Tydzień na działce” 8.20 „Na zdrowie" — pr. rekreacyjny 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Kino najmłodszych: „Baśń o Mrozie Czarodzieju" — film prod, radzieckiej 10.30 Dziennik 10.40 „Stare, nowe, najnowsze" 11.25 „Zdrowie" —wojskowy pr. publ. 11.55 „Telewizja prowincja" —Tradycje nazw małych miejscowości 12.25 Telewizyjny Teatr Prozy: Hanna Krall „Zdążyć przed panem Bogiem", reż. Andrzej Brzozowski, wyk.: Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Elżbieta Kępińska, Gustaw Holoubek, Ryszarda Hanin, Maja Komorowska 13.35 „Do trzech razy sztuka" — pr. z udziałem aktorów, piosenkarzy i dziennikarzy 14.10 Komedie, komedie, komedie... „Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową", cz. 3 „Wśród innych" reż. Tadeusz Chmielewski, w roli głównej Marian Kociniak 15.25 Losowanie Dużego Lotka 15.35 „Flesz" — pr. muz. 16.05 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w jeździe figurowej na lodzie Paryż '89 16.30 „Teleshow" — „Kto pierwszy" (1 ) — teleturniej 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 „Teleshow" — „Kto pierwszy" (2) 17.45 Studio Sport: MŚ w jeździe figurowej na lodzie 18.30 Butik" 19.00 Dobranoc: „Jeż Kleofas — nowy listonosz" 19.10 „Z kamerą wśród zwierząt" — „Sokolnicy" 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 Sobotni seans filmowy: „Billy Jack" — dramat społeczno-obyczajowy prod. USA reż. T.C. Frank wyk.: Tom Laug- hlin, Delores Taylor, Clark Howart, Bert Freed 22.00 Wokół „okrągłego stołu" 22.30 „Tydzień w polityce" 22.40 Telewizyjny przegląd sportowy oraz Puchar Świata w lotach narciarskich 23.20 Dziennik 23.30 Kino Sensacji: (90 minut) „Zabójcy" — film fab. prod. USA, reż. Don Siegel wyk.: Lee Marvin, Angie Dickinson, John Cassavetes, Ronald Reagan thumb|left|100px 14.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 „Po wodach południowej Florydy" — film przyr. 15.25 „Spektrum" 15.40 „Meandry architektury" — „Pisanie po ścianie" 16.00 „Globalna wioska" 16.15 „Tajniki przyrody" (2) — „Tygiel życia" 16.45 „Spotkania z Maciejem Iłowiec- kim" 17.00 „Legendy filmu" — Jean Paul Belmondo 18.00 Telerama 18.30 „Wielka gra" 19.30 „Alfa i omega" — „Homo homini" 20.00 Alicia de Larrocha w Warszawie — koncert fortepianowy 20.50 Dolnośląski mag. „Rozmaitości" 21.30 Panorama dnia 22.00 „Raj odłożony na później" (8) — „Różne domysły" — serial angielski 22.50 Komentarz dnia 22.55 „W labiryncie" (11) — „Odjazd sto pięćdziesiąt" — serial TP (powtórzenie) thumb|left|100px 7.00 Boogaloo Pooper 11.00 The Mix Fashion 19.30 Videofashion! 20.00 Cinema Classics 22.00 Twilight Zone Strange stories 22.30 Tales of the Unexpected 23.00 The invisible man 0.00 The Mix thumb|left|100px 5.30 Canon prima fashion show 6.00 Pop formula e 7.00 Fun factory 11.00 Mazda eye on sport 12.00 World wrestling federation superstars of wrestling'89 12.00 WWF main event 13.00 Saturday movie matinee 13.15 Saturday movie matinee 14.50 Sylvannians 15.00 Spiderman (Action series) 15.00 (Fiction Series) 16.00 Nescafe Uk Top 50 17.00 Eurosport menu 18.00 Eurosport programmes on sky. Midnight Eurosport menu 0.45 Arts channel programmes from sky 3.30 Landscape channel programmes from sky thumb|left|100px 12.00 Thalassa 12.45 Jazz off 13.00 Journal Televisé 13.15 Jardiner avec Nicolás 13.30 Sacrée soiree 14.30 Arts Magazine 14.55 Tournoi des cinq nations (Francia-Escocía) 16.45 Visa pour le monde 17.55 Breves 18.00 Au théátre ce soir 19.45 Autant savoir 20.05 Club de L'Europe 21.05 Alice 21.55 Teletourisme 22.00 Journal Televise 22.30 Dites-moi 22.40 Le monde du cinema 0.30 Strophes 0.45 Fin de programme thumb|left|100px 16.00 The karate Kid II 17.50 Teen Wolf (Series) 18.30 Jeniffer's Journey 21.00 Stand by Me 22.30 The Twilight Zone 23.00 Alliens 1.15 Blindside 2.55 Prom Night II. Hello, Mary Lou thumb|left|100px 16.00 American College Football 18.00 Basketball World Invrtation Club 19.00 Us Pro Ski 19.20 Update 19.20 College Basketball PAC 20.50 Ten Pin Bowling Pro Bowlers 22.05 US PGA Golf Live 0.05 Powersports thumb|left|100px 6.00 Frühstücksfernsehen 9.00 SAT1 Blick 9.05 SAT1 Teleshop 9.30 Wirtschaftsforum 10.00 SAT1 Blick 10.05 Unser Haus 10.50 Teletip Tier 11.00 SAT1 Blick 11.05 Ein Stern Fallt vom Himmel 12.45 Panik in New York 13.55 C & A 14.00 Ihr Horoskop. 14.05 Familie Feuerstein 14.30 So ein Affentheater 14.55 Der goldene SchluB 15.05 Unser haus 15.50 Teletip Tier 16.00 SAT1 Teleshop 16.25 Der Goldene SchluB 16.35 Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch 17.35 SAT1 Blick 17.45 SAT 1 17.50 Justinas Keline Fische 18.15 Agentur Maxwell 18.45 SAT1 Blick 19.30 McGyver 20.25 SAT1 Wetter 20.30 Make up und Pistolen 21.25 SAT1 Sport 21.30 Das groBe Fínale 23.50 SAT1 Blick 0.00 Ben 1.45 Programmvorschau 1.55 Program Schluz thumb|left|100px 17.00 Color of money 19.00 Sour Grapes 21.00 Defiance Tense 23.00 Summer Lovers thumb|left|100px 10.00 It Figures Exercise 10.30 Your Show of Shows 11.00 Annie Oakley 11.00 Annie - Oakley 11.30 Get Smart Classic 12.00 Captain Gallant 12.25 Young Peoples 12.55 F.L.A.I.R. 14.00 The Edge of Night thumb|left|100px 7.00 Once Upon A Time 9.00 Robotech II 11.00 The World's Greatest 13.00 Tony Rome 15.00 The Legend Of Billie Jean 17.00 Clue 19.00 The Ragging Moon 21.00 Ferris Buellers Day Off 23.00 Blue City 1.00 Nightclub Special 3.00 Puberty Blues 5.00 Jekyll & Hyde thumb|left|100px 15.55 Heute bei uns 16.00 Die Welt der Schnorchel 16.30 Was kostet díe Welt 17.05 Kleine Alltagsgeschichten 17.20 Unglaublíche Geschichten 17.55 Einfach tierisch 18.35 RTL Spiel 18.50 Anpfiff 19.40 RTL aktuell 19.50 Anpfiff 22.00 Alies Nichts Oder!? 22.50 Electric Bogaloo 0.25 Ihr Wetter 0.30 Betthupferl 0.35 Programmschluss Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Super Channel z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Channel z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 5 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Premiere z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Lifestyle z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki FilmNet z 1989 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1989 roku